


My Thunderstorm

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Consensual Kink, Demigod AU, M/M, Smut, explicit - Freeform, lightining kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: "Hakyeon had an idea on how to use his powers with his boyfriends during sex, and Hongbin is more then willing on give it a try"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship, n/hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	My Thunderstorm

“Are you sure this is gonna work, right?” Hongbin was a bit worried. Well, a lot worried, but who wouldn’t be in his place?

“You’re the smart one, aren’t you? You did take all the precautions, so we’re good. I trust your smart ass brain, son of Athena.” Hakyeon mocked kissing down his abdomen which was making it really hard for Hongbin to think straight. He let out a sound breath and swallowed before speaking. 

“I did, but you’re the one controlling it, Hakyeon. Are you sure you can do this without sending me to Hades?”

The older stopped for a bit looking up, his index finger already hooked on the hems of Hongbin's pants and underwear.

“Binnie, do you think I’d do anything that would put you in danger?” Hakyeon expression became serious and Hongbin shook his head without even thinking, something only Hakyeon got from him. Hongbin always thought before speaking or doing anything. Twice. 

“Still, you could. Not on purpose, but…”

“If you don’t want to, we don’t need to do anything, Bin. I practiced a lot and for a long time. I’m pretty good at controlling how much electricity goes through my body without causing damage, being from an external source or my own. I had to do it so I wouldn’t need a weapon as a discharge scape. Not even I am totally immune to it, you know? I, too, could die from being hit by lightning, depending on its power. Unfortunately it’s not a superpower that comes with being son of Zeus. It would be very useful and cool, though.” Hongbin smiled at him agreeing.

“Yes, it would.” Hakyeon smiled back at him and Hongbin kept quiet about his thoughts on how unfair that was to give you the power to control lighting but having the possibility of dying from it. Great way to discard someone when needed it, but gods were known for being petty assholes, so... 

“It was just an idea I wanted to try with you, but I won’t force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He went up and kissed Hongbin slowly until the younger pulled out.

“I know. And it is an honor to know you practiced your kink before not to kill your boyfriend. I appreciate it.” Hongbin’s tone was teasing and Hakyeon hit him, blushing a bit. 

“It wasn’t for you, you perv. Produce and control electricity it’s not easy.” The younger laughed again going in for another kiss and this time Hakyeon was the one breaking it. 

"Seriously, though. We don't have to-" He started to tell but was interrupted by and excited Hongbin.

"I want to! I really wanna know how it feels, if my body will react the way we expect it too and if it's gonna be as good…" Hakyeon smiled at him fondly. Not only 'cause it was making him hard to think about the reactions he could get from Hongbin too, but because his endless curiosity and eagerness to try new things were very cute at times.

"Good, 'cause I wanna see you shiver for me, Binnie." He dropped his tone low, brushing his lips on Hongbin's collarbones, causing an almost immediate reaction and he heard him scoff.

"Like you don't already, you jerk." Hakyeon's smile grew wider with pride and he giggled mischievously, his left hand up lit up a bit with a few electric currents jumping between his fingers. 

"Good."  
It was all he said before going back to his previous motion, hands back at Hongbin's underwear pulling them down. Not too fast but in a steady rhythm with his kisses on his pelvis making Hongbin grunt. 

“J-just make sure you won’t leave any burn marks, pl-please.” Hongbin stuttered when Hakyeon mouth was too close to his erection, closing his eyes naturally. 

“Oh? And why is that? It’s not like someone else will see it, but me.” Hakyeon put a suggestive tone to it kissing Hongbin’s hardness directly make him gasp with the light touch, which was followed by the wetness of his boyfriend tongue.

His whole body shuddered.

“Maybe I like them, you know?” Hongbin was trying hard to keep his focus every time Hakyeon licked him as if he was some sort of candy to be enjoyed slowly. 

“You’re really a perv, you know that?” Hongbin had the laugh stuck on his throat when he felt it. All the sounds stuck mid-way, his eyes fluttered open and that felt so damn good!

“What? Did a cat eat your tong? Or were you struck by lightning? Why is my pretty boy so quiet?” Hongbin would hate him if he didn’t love Hakyeon so much. 

Hakyeon went up, static clinging to his hands and prickling at Hongbin’s white skin deliciously. His hands too went to Hakyeon, touching, feeling, trying to get as much contact between them, gripping his hair and kissing him with ferocity as if he’d been holding in. He turned their positions in a swift move, putting himself on top of Hakyeon, who had the most satisfied smile plastered on his lips on the couple of seconds Hongbin let go. 

“Do it again.” He asked puffing.

“I guess I’m not the only kinky one in this relationship.” Hongbin had the audacity to roll his eyes even with the clear blush taking up his face and ears. 

“Okay, baby, if you want it so much, I’ll give it to you, but I’ll need you to ask again, nicely this time. After that you can be the one giving the orders for today.” Hongbin gulped getting his mouth close to Hakyeon’s and trying not to feel shy. That was not the moment for it. 

“Do it again, Hakyeon. Please.” He locked their eyes and the beautiful smile was back. 

“As many times as you wish.”

Hongbin was glad there was a storm over their roof that night, so the rumbling thunders muffled his screams disguising the storm Hakyeon was making inside.


End file.
